Battle Island
An Island developed to hold an intergalactic death match, after its first use involving the fights between the Z-Fighters and Bojacks gang the island was left abandoned and the facility damaged, however the battle grounds are still very much intact. * Toko Raine * Monarch Fight Area Toko Raine - SSJ1 Overlord * Level: 53 * Race: Demon/Saiyan * Health: 210,996/364,000 * Damage: 159 (245) (5 swords 14,700 dps) * Speed: 337 (846) * Fatigue: 533 * Powerlevel: 56,494,852,000,000,000,000,000 * Items: 2x Swords (+3) * Effects: -15% ki damage taken Monarch * Level: 52 * Race: Saiyan * Health: 67,174/386,000 * Damage: 236 (454) * Speed: 275 (240) * Fatigue: 950/1100 * Powerlevel: 16,620,686,282,068,640,062 * Items: Combat Gloves * X1.5 mod to ki attacks. FIGHT! - First to 1HP!!!! "I hope you know what you are in for" Toko smiles going SSJ1 "I like this form, not sure I suit blond though" Toko proceeds to power up through Trainee, Commander, lord and finally Overlord. Toko rushes forward with a 14 slash assault (7 hit 63,476) finished up with an Evil Impulse (hit 20,150) (Total Damage 83,626) "I think I know exactly what I'm in for. What you're in for however may come as a bit of a surprise." He smirks going SSJ SSJ2 SSJ3 "Y'know what I don't think blond suits me either" He goes SSJ4 growing blue fur and his hair goes back black. "That's more like it." He fires two big bang attacks(1 hit 34,050) at toko followed by 2 kamehamehas(miss) and 12 energy balls(8 hit 81,720) (Total Damage 115,770) "Jeez, phew that was rougher than I remember, guess you have been keeping up" Toko smiles wildly "TODAY IS A GOOD DAY!" Toko firstly activates Murder of Blades, blades appearing as far as the eye can see. Then Toko's eyes go fully black "I call this little number Plague Waltz, I think you should remember it huh?" The visual effects of Psycho Toko reappear, however there is a look of control is his eyes. Plague Waltz (controlled) is triggered. Toko rushes Monarch with a brutal storm of slashes (18) (16 hit 235,200 damage) Exploring ruins Toko potters through the ruined areas of the Battle stadiums, hes searching through scrap, occasionally clunking things together as though he's looking for certain things, he can sense a certain winged warrior approaching.Category:Battle Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Locations Monarch appears floating in the air above Toko. "Toko, I think it's time we fought again. No that we have some time spare and the whole war is over it's time for me to show you how much stronger I've gotten. I've been training a lot since we last fought." He smirks and with this angle the sunlight shines upon his dirty pink eyes making them stand out from his mask. "Wassup with the eyes?" Toko blinks when his eyes open they are both black with red pupils "Guess eye things are a thing now huh?" Toko draws two swords and gets into a ready stance "Well if you really wanna i'm not gonna turn you down, things have been kinda boring lately" "In essence they give me the vision of a butterfly they're permanent though, what about your badass looking eyes? They're newish." Monarch gets into a ready position. "It has been rather dull as of late I want to test my ability against you again I will beat you. That's a promise." "Dunno, been able to do it since I lost it that time" -FIGHT-Category:Earth